Paranormal
by SparkyStarZ-13
Summary: Dawn and Ash are a happy young couple. They haved moved in together, and are living, normal, everyday, lives. But only resently has Dawn been experiencing some paranormal activity... *Please read the warrnings. Based on the film: Paranormal Activity
1. Chapter 1

**Paranormal**

**SsZ-13**

**Chapter 1**

**AN: I'm in a very sour mood at the moment... So I decided to write! Thought it might inspire me... **

**I've downloaded a new version of Open Office, so there shouldn't be too many mistakes. But I still apologise for any, period. But my desktop has been fixed, but weather or not will be using Microsoft Word is still being decided. I've become attached to the new program... Besides, I like writing in my room, rather then that little lonely space that used to be a garage...**

**Anyway. I've tried to base this on the movie "Paranormal Activity." Boy, how I love scary movies...heh heh... But there will be ghosts, not demons. Demons are just examples or crappy directing... But that's my opinion. **

**Erm... anyway... This story only revolves around Ash and Dawn. That said, there is not talk of any Pokemon. So in a sense, this really has nothing to do with Pokemon... But much to do with Pearlshipping! And ghosts...heh heh heh.**

**Enjoy! :D**

**WARRNING: Character death, horror, spoilers. – If you think the rating should be higher, please to not hesitate to say so. I will be happy to raise it if you think it is necessary.**

**Well, after that LONG and boring authors note (that you probably all skipped) lets get to the fun bit! **

**Roll `em!**

–

**Dawn's POV...**

I shifted. Feeling his warm embrace from behind me. I heard him stir and felt him pull me closer. Even after 2 years, we were still going strong. I even had a felling we would no longer be in a boyfriend / girlfriend relationship, if you catch my drift. It has been on my mind for days now! I've pictured the day he would propose in my head so many times, although I doubt it will be down to the very detail or my imagination, I will still be blow away. Dawn Ketchum...I loved it.

I felt him snuggle closer to me. How I loved him... I shifted my head so I was facing him. I kissed him lightly on the cheek and watched a grin grace upon his face. He was so perfect...

"I love you..." His whispered quietly. I giggled a little and kissed him again, then laid back down and closed my eyes.

-

I woke up. I expected to feel him behind me, but my back was cold. I fluttered my eyes open and turned my head. He was nowhere in sight. I arched an eyebrow, but let it slide. I was too tired to be paranoid. I heard the front door slam shut. That was him...wasn't it? Great, NOW I was being paranoid. I shuffled over and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I felt the cold floorboards against my feet.

"Ash?" I shouted tiredly. No answer. I got up and walked downstairs, only to find a note on the bench written for me.

_Dawn,_

_I'm just going out to town._

_Wont be long. Should be back by 2pm._

_Ash _

_xox_

I smiled at the kisses and hugs. He was so sweet. Though, being me, I couldn't help but wonder where he could be. He said he was going to town, but what for? And why so long? I shrugged it off, well, tried anyway. I could be so paranoid sometimes. Have I said that?

I flicked on the kettle. It would be nice I suppose, spending the day by myself. I haven't really had a day to enjoy to myself for a while now. Ever since we moved in together. Though, I wouldn't trade it for the world. I smiled as I poured the boiling water into the cup. I was never a coffee person, Ash is, I don't know how he drinks that stuff. Though I do enjoy the occasional mocha. I looked into the glass, seeing my reflection. My hair was so messy, but for some reason, I didn't care any more. Ash had given me so much confidence over the last few years.

I picked up my cup and walked over to the couch. I switched on the TV, only to realise it was a Sunday, and nothing interesting is ever on on a Sunday. I found a nice animal documentary and watched that. At least it was better then cricket.

I looked outside. The clouds where a dark grey, and I noticed some spits of water hitting the window next to me. Lucky I didn't have anything planned today.

I heard a creek coming from upstairs. Ok, now I was really being paranoid. I heard another creek followed by another. Of course, there's nothing wrong with being alert, right? I still left it. Until I heard the cabinet close. I spun around. I don't even remember opening it, but I know I didn't close it. I reached for the remote, and turned the mute on. Silence.

"Ash?" I sat up. There wasn't a sound to be heard. I even held my breath. "This isn't funny, Ash!" I warned. Though, I didn't really think it was him. It just wasn't like him to do something like this. I turned the sound back on trying to bring my mind back to the screen in front of me. I sipped my tea, I knew I heard some more creeks, but I'm too much of a wimp to investigate. So I stayed on the couch, minding my own business and concentrated on the documentary. Seconds seemed to past like hours for a while, but I soon forgot about the chilling incident moments ago.

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon, and rain was bucketing down. It was quite a storm. Every now and then I would see a flash of light and heard the crack of thunder. I hated thunder. Even though I knew there was a storm, I always jumped when I heard the rubble of the skies. The power had gone out about an hour ago, so I spent the rest of the day listening to my ipod and reading. It sounds boring, but I really didn't want to do anything. It was rather nice.

I started to hum to one of the songs I was listening to. I had zoned out of my like and was brought into the world around my book. But I soon came back to reality when I felt something against my neck. I gasped, put my book down, and took out my earphones. I could still feel it. Something...or someone, was breathing against me. I sat in fear. I felt as though I couldn't move. The breathing increased, and started to hear it too. I could sense someone there, but I knew thee wasn't! The breathing got heavier and heavier, as did mine. My body tensed up, and I clenched the couch. I couldn't move. It was like I had forgotten how! I could hear my heart thumping uncontrollably. I felt something cold surround my body, and I could hear soft whimpers crying inside my head. Was I loosing my mind?

I heard a click, and heard the front door open, footsteps hurrying inside. I could see out of the corner of my eye it was Ash; and without hesitation I ran to him.

"Wow. Miss me that much." He smiled down at me. But he soon realised he shouldn't be joking when he heard me sob. "Dawn? What happened?" He pulled me away so he could see my face. He saw tears build up in my eyes, and my face was pale. I was shaking uncontrollably, and I knew it. He looked at me with real concern. Soon I heard the faint whimpers, and I ran to the door, clinging onto his arm.

"We have to go!" I blurted out.

"Woah woah woah!" He started, pulling me back to him. "First tell me what happened."

I thought about what I was going to say. I was going to sound like a nut-job! What was I suggesting? There was a ghost in the house? Even I knew I was going to sound crazy...

"T-There's someone here." I watched his facial expression change from worry, to anger. He pulled me closer to him and looked around.

"Where?" He asked me, still studding the room.

"I don't know. I felt them on me..." He looked down at me. He defiantly thought I was loosing it.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking me dead in the eye.

"I-I..." I was still shaking, and I couldn't find a way to straighten out my voice or calm my breath. "I-it... was breathing on me." I stammered. I must have looked like an idiot, I must have sounded like an idiot! But I was more concentrated on getting out of here!

"Breathing on you?" He confirmed. I nodded shakily.

"I-I-I could he-hear it..." I whispered. I was running out of patience. And the sound of thunder in the background wasn't helping. "P-please Ash... I want to go."

He looked at me, and then outside. It was still pouring rain, but he looked like he was going to obey.

"Are you sure? It's freezing outside." I took no hesitation.

"Yes!" I screamed out. I pulled at his arm again, trying to lead him to the door. He looked at me for a while, seeing the fear in my eyes. "Okay," he nodded.

-

I was so relieved to get out of that house. And we ended up enjoying the night. He took me out to a pub close to town. It was nice. Everybody was laughing and having a good time. It was all so positive. I stayed quiet for a while at first. But eventually I became more relaxed in the atmosphere. I took a sip of my wine looking down at the table. Ash put his beer down and looked at me.

"Dawn?" I knew what was coming. I looked up at him masking a smile on my face. "Did you wanna tell me what happened?" I stayed silent, still thinking. But I explained. About the creeks, the cabinet, and the breathing. I could tell he was listening, but I couldn't tell if he thought I was nuts or not. When I had finished, he was quiet for a while, but moved closer to my side and took me in his arm, saying "It's over now," and giving me a kiss on the forehead. I agreed with him. It was probably something small, and a one-time thing. Ghosts? Who was a kidding...

But I was wrong...

-

At about 11 that night we came home. Everything seemed normal. It was quite, dark.

"C'mon," he said calmly, embracing me in his arms from behind. We walked upstairs, changed, and went to bed. It felt nice being back in his arms...

**Normal POV...**

**3:04am...**

It was quiet. Not a sound. Ash and Dawn lied comfortably in the moon lit room, sheets and blankets hiked up to their necks. The door to the hall was left open slightly. And the bathroom door was closed. The window was shut, and the heater had shut itself off only a few hours ago. Dawn had her feet hung out a little, and Ash was snuggled up to her side. It was really a rather cute sight.

Silence. Dark silence. Suddenly, the hallway door cheeked open, ever so slowly. Opening just enough to let someone in. Or something...

Dawn stirred a little when she felt something cold touch her foot. She twitched a little, but was not awoken. Then, she felt it again; this time moving her feet under the covers, and this time awake. The cold was familiar, but she decided that she must have be delusional after just waking up. Then, she felt the cold stroke across her cheek, sending shivers down her spin and flashing open her eyes. She shrugged it off again. She must have still been tired. There was just no way... She looked around a little more, making sure no one was there. She felt around near her chest, where Ash's hands where. She squeezed his warm hand and pulled it under her chin. He squeezed it back, smiling a little. He snuggled closed into the crock of her neck. She decided she was over-reacting and closed her eyes again, but was not kept waiting long. For the second time, the cold air brushed her cheek. She opened her eyes, and shot up, waking Ash in alarm.

"Dawn, what-" he slurred, trying to wake himself up.

"It's here!" she screeched softly. Ash was confused at first, as to what 'it' was. But he then remembered yesterday. He hugged her and told her not to worry, but she didn't agree.

"Ash! I know I sound crazy, but I felt it." Ash pulled her closer to him and rubbed her back.

"It's ok...You're safe, I'm right here...I wont let anything hurt you..." She felt he hand rub up and down her bare arm, and somehow found comfort in it. He always knew how to calm her down, right from the first day.

She laid back down again with him, shuffling closer into him, her head nestled in his shirt. He held her tight and shushed her. He didn't think she was crazy, he though she was being paranoid...go figure.

**AN: Okay! Done for the night. This was planned as a one-shot, but we all know that I can never plan anything...**

**Well... I think that's it... I hope you guys like it, because I know I'm going to pay for it tomorrow. I need to stop with the last nights... (as if!)**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Paranormal**

**SsZ-13**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: Yay! Another long author note that nobody reads!**

**Just one thing. I forgot to mention that there are apparently 3 different endings to the film. I have seen 2 of those 3, and decided to base it on the one I though was most interesting. I'm mainly saying this because one of my friends complained that there was no death at the end of the version she saw. Aanndd... I was watching TAPS: Ghost Hunters, so I've got some pretty good ideas swimming around...**

**Anyhow, I how you all enjoy this next chapter (:**

**Warring: Character Death, Horror, Spoilers. (Character death will not be until the final chapter.)**

**Roll `em!**

–

**09:58am - Day 2**

Dawn awoke, still shaken by the previous events. She opened her eyes, and tilted her head, meeting her favourite brown eyes. He smiled down to her and kissed her head. Dawn smiled and moved closer to her boyfriend.

"I need to go..." Ash told her softly. Dawn seemed to panic a little.

"Wha? Where?"

"I need to go back into town..." Dawn shot up, worry written all over her face.

"But..." She felt a warm hand cup her cheek. Instantly calming her down.

"It's gonna be ok." He said, kissing her forehead.

"Bu-but... I- Can't I come with you?" Ash tensed up a little.

"Well, no. I... It's nothing important. Just something for a mate." He said, trying not to sound suspicious.

"But, why can't I go with you?"

"I... Just trust me, ok?" He stroked her cheek with his thumb. Dawn slip one of her hands over his, and smiled lightly. She turned her head down, and sighed.

"Ok..." Ash smiled at his successes and kissed her forehead. He slid out of the sheets and started getting ready. He grabbed his jeans and shirt, slid on his runners, and shook up his hair. He then kissed his girl, hopped down stairs, and soon enough, Dawn was on her own.

She decided on getting some more sleep. She lifted up the covers, and decided on listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain that hit the bedroom window. It was very peaceful... But easy come easy go...

She began to hear creeks coming from the hall outside her bedroom. They were soft, and barley noticeable, but they appeared to get louder. She opened her eyes. She couldn't find the words to explain it. She could feel that someone was here...but, there wasn't. She left it, like the last several times, but kept her eyes open slightly. Then, moment caught her eyes. The fern in the back corner of her room began to wave. Her heart began to race. She looked over to the window. The curtains weren't moving, so an open window was out of the equation. She gripped onto the sheets under her chin, biting her lips. Then, it happened. Getting louder and louder were the same whispers as the day before. She snapped her eyes closed, begging she would wake up back in Ash's arms. But there was no arrival. She opened her eyes, getting the shock of her life as she did so. On the cream-coloured wall in front of her was a shadow. It was the figure of a man. His posture seemed a little uneven, like he had a hunch. His arms were tensed up, and stickling out slightly, instead of dangling down in a relaxed position. Whatever, or however it was, seemed to be getting closer to her. The whispers began getting louder, but were spoken over the top of...a breathing sound? The breath was alarming and husky, and the airway seemed to be blocked a little, like a smokers. The breathing got louder and louder, but Dawn seemed to be stuck in bed, her muscles refusing to obey. But she was soon returned to reality when she felt a familiar breath cross over her face. She swung her arm forward, trying to hit whatever it was in front of her. She leaped from her bed and ran downstairs. She stopped, and looked around. Nothing. Not a sound – apart from the dripping rain outside. Her breath was heavy, but she decided to hold it so she could hear anything close to her. Still nothing. She couldn't help it. She collapsed to the floor. She knew what she saw, but what is was was still unknown to her. She was hysterical! She just couldn't get the figure of the man out of her mind. There didn't appear to be anything in front of her, but then...where did the shadow come from? She held her head in her hands, crying.

After about 10 minutes she got a hold of herself. She lifted herself from the floor, flicked on the kettle, and began her morning routine. The power was on fortunately, so she spent a few hours stuck on the couch in front of the TV.

–

**1:24pm**

Dawn tried to fall asleep, but couldn't. She felt so uneasy now, in her own house! Instead she stared at the TV.

_Tap...Tap...tap..._

Something gained her attention. "_Not again..." _She thought. She looked up. Was it coming from the roof? She looked up wide-eyed. There was defiantly something up there.

"H-hello?" She didn't know if she _wanted_ a response or not. She began tearing up again. Why did this have to happen to her? "Please! Whoever's there... Please... Go away!"

_BANG!_

She jumped, and stood up from the couch. "I said go away!" She screamed, her voice cracking.

_BANG!_

"_GO AWAY!_" She fell to the floor again. She was a complete mess. All she knew, she was alone in the house – except for the strange thing up there – and it wasn't happy.

She was defenceless, with no where to go. Where else can you go but your own home? But she didn't care. Ash had the car, but it didn't matter.

She bolted to the door, but her hopes were shattered again with a quick _click_ of the lock. She tried unlock it, but it was defiantly stuck.

"Let me out! _Let me out!" _She violently attacked the door, screaming and crying for help and mercy.

"Help! Somebody help me! _Please!"_

–

**AN: Muhahahahaha! I'm gonna leave it here. And uh... I re-read my last chapters, and... Not too happy with the spelling. Sorry for that. Like I said, it was very late when I was writing those.**

**Well, hope ya liked it! :D**


End file.
